Quedate a mi lado
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: Ichimatsu vive en el departamento de karamatsu despues de que no tuviera un lugar donde ir, karamatsu cree que es el momento perfecto para declarar sus sentimientos pero pronto se dara cuenta de la realidad que nunca notó...
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola, de nuevo vuelvo a publicar un fic que no sera one-shot, tenia ganas de escribir sobre esto desde hace mucho tiempo, solo dire que habra capitulos mas cortos que otros pero por lo genreal es un fic de capitulos cortos**

 **advertencias: yaoi, lemon mas adelante, incesto, no me gusta spoilear mis fics asi que no dire mas, tambien advierto que me gusta escribir cosas muy tristes asi que...**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, lean**

* * *

Karamatsu volvia a casa de su trabajo de medio tiempo, ultimamente estaba teniendo jornadas mas largas y estaba feliz de volver a casa una hora mas temprano de lo usual

Estaba vestido elegante con traje y corbata, saco las llaves de su bolsa mientras subia las escaleras a su departamento, al llegar a la puerta 18 abrio, entro a la residencia y vio un bulto en el sofa, sonrio y se sonrojo, ya se habia dormido al parecer, entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible a la cocina

Ichimatsu habia dejado un plato sucio en la mesa, karamatsu lo tomo y lavo, despues lo coloco en la despensa, se quito la chaqueta y la dejo en la espalda de la silla, saco cereal del refrigerador y se sento a cenar, ya casi era de noche, despues de un rato vio a ichimatsu que entraba somnoliento a la cocina, sus orejas de gato sobresalian de su cabeza y una cola de gato, era normal de ichimatsu era algo que podia controlar estando bajo sus cinco sentidos pero ahora mismo estaba medio dormido

Rapidamente noto la presencia de karamatsu y sus orejas y cola desaparecieron como si este fuera una amenaza

-Que pasa?- pregunto karamatsu

-N-nada- dijo ichimatsu tratando de estar lo mas despierto que podia, no se espero que karamatsu volviera tan temprano

-Son las 7:20- dijo karamatsu mirando el reloj

Ichimatsu no queria entablar una conversacion a lo que karamatsu solo se quedo sentado con la mirada fija en el de sudadera morada

La refrigeradora le parecio muy lejos a ichimatsu, estando karamatu enmedio, no queria tener su presencia cerca, por algun motivo siempre fue asi, tenia que pensar rapido para traer la leche que estaba adentro del refri pero no queria seguir avanzando en el mismo cuarto donde estaba el

Ademas de que karamatsu estaba tomando cereal

 _Mierda, ya no debe quedar_

Penso ichimatsu al ver aquello, despues puso los ojos en el basurero, ahi estaba el carton de leche, ichimatsu maldijo en sus adentros, tambien maldijo a karamatsu solo le dio una mirada molesta, karamatsu rapidamente entendio lo que pasaba, sin haberse dicho ni una palabra

La incomodidad reino el cuarto mientras ichimatsu estaba parado en la puerta, despues, resignado volvio a la sala donde solo estaba un sofa y una tv, se sento sobre el sofa con una sabana y vio por la ventana, ya estaba anocheciendo, volvio a ver la entrada de la cocina, karamatsu debia estar acabando con lo poco que quedaba

Karamatsu por su parte estaba viendo un periodico mientras terminaba su comida, de algun modo se sentia mal por lo que habia pasado

Despues de unos minutos se levanto sin decir nada, como las llaves y salio, ichimatsu no dijo nada, tambien, en parte se sentia como una sabandija, no aportaba nada a la casa donde vivia ni hacia nada por mantenerla ni le interesaba, solo vivia ahi por que karamatsu "no iba a dejar que un hermano suyo viviera en la calle"

En el mercado karamatsu compro algunos vegetales, carne y demas cosas que ya hacian falta en la casa, en el periodico decia que era un buen dia de ofertas y claramente queria aprovecharlo para recortar un poco el presupuesto de la comida y que quedara para pagar el departamento donde vivia con ichimatsu

 _Ichimatsu..._

Mientras compraba comida noto un llavero pequeño entre unas berengenas, quiza un niño habia estado jugando y lo dejo ahi, era de un gato, era azul y brillaba mucho, a karamatu le gusto enseguida y lo guardo en la bolsa de las compras

cuando volvio a casa, ichimatsu volvi a estar dormido en el sofa, karamatsu fue a la cocina a organizar la compra y tomo un tazon que servia para el cereal, lo lleno con leche y regreso a la sala

ichimatsu ya estaba profundamente dormido, karamatsu se acerco un poco para ver su rostro, la respiracion caliente de ichimatsu roso su piel, respiro del aire que exhalaba ichimatsu y suspiro

 _dejo el plato de leche cerca del sofa, cuando se despertara tendria hambre..._

* * *

 **Fin del primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos cuando actualize!**


	2. Capitulo 2

Me di cuenta de que borre por error este capitulo y tengo que escribirlo de nuevo :'^) bueno, lean, por cierto, este fic lo actualizare mas seguido que mis otros fics

* * *

Era una dia bastante soleado, ichimatsu estaba sentado en el sillon donde solia dormir, encendio una pequeña television que tenia karamatsu en la repisa, cambio de canales varias veces, no habia nada interesante y finalmente lo dejo en una serie de detectives

Dos hombres estaban hablando sobre encontrar un sospechoso de asalto a un banco para poder detenerlo en la comisaria hasta que se demostrara su inocencia

-Pudiste haberlo seguido sin mi- decia uno de los detectives en la television

-No tenia el equipo suficiente- despues volteo a ver a una joven complice del supuesto ladron, era una chica bastante joven, podria estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ilicita pero habia decidido vivir una vida de crimen?

-Por que te metiste en esto?- pregunto el ayudante del detective, quien era un joven inexperto

-¿Yo?... quiza solo queria que alguien me encontrara- dijo la chica como haciendo una metafora

 _quiza solo queria que alguien me encontrara_

Vio por la ventana, el cielo se oscurecia cada vez mas dando paso a la noche _¿jyushimatsu donde estas?_

Ichimatsu recordo, cuando todos se independizaron, el se fue de casa sin un lugar donde ir, sin trabajo ni nada, viviendo en un callejon, realmente queria que alguien lo encontrara, queria que ese alguien fuera jyushimatu, pero en su lugar, karamatsu fue quien lo hallo cuando estaba casi muriendo de hipotermia y sin comida, de alguna forma le debia su vida ya que ichimatsu se habia resignado a la muerte

Escucho el cerrojo de la puerta abriendose y que alguien introducia una llave, despues entro karamatsu con su maletin y algunas bolsas que parecian ser compra del supermercado, las bolsas transparentes dejaban ver que era pan y demas cosas, realmente era muy atento, la chica que se casara con el tendria mucha suerte, pero ichimatsu no sabia que karamatsu ya estaba con la persona que amaba justo en este momento

Karamatsu saludo pero ichimatsu no dijo nada, despues fue a la cocina

Ichimatsu suspiro sin interes y apago la television, no tardo mucho tiempo en escuchar sonidos de platos cayendose en la cocina... ¿tendria que ir a ayudar, no?

Se levanto del sillon y fue a la cocina, ya era de noche, y vio a karamatu limpiando el suelo y un plato que se habia caido dejando el piso lleno de harina

Karamatsu rapidamente se dio cuenta de que ichimatsu estaba parado viendolo desde la puerta -ah.. brother, yo- no termino de decirlo cuando ichimatsu simplemente tomo un trapo de cocina y empezo a limpiar el suelo con el, lo estaba ayudando cosa que normalmente no hacia

-Gracias brother- dijo karamatsu con una sonrisa y con esperanzas de que ichimatsu empezara a considerarlo

-No esque me importe.. por ti, yo tambien vivo aqui- dijo mirando algo en el piso que sobresalia, lo tomo y limpio, era un llavero de un gato azul, sabia que era de karamatsu por que era de azul brillante era su marca personal tan "dolorosa" como el

Karamatsu noto que ichimatsu vio el llavero por un largo rato

-Si quieres puedes quedartelo, lo compre para ti- menciono el chico de traje

Ichimatsu se dio cuenta de que habia estado mucho tiempo viendo aquello casi con una sonrisa y se lo devolvio de inmediato -No necesito un llavero-

Se lo entrego, karamatsu vio su presente rechazado y lo metio en la bolsa de su pantalon,

La mano que ichimatsu tenia apoyada en el suelo se deslizo cayendo en el regazo de karamatsu mientras el chico de traje estaba sentado en el suelo

Las mejillas de karamatsu se tornaron rojas y miro a ichimatsu a los ojos, que estaba un poco sorprendido, estuvieron asi unos minutos, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, casi podia sentir la respiracion dulce de ichimatsu en su rostro como aquel dia, sus labios estaban muy cerca, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solos ante la oscuridad de la casa, nadie se daria cuenta si lo besaba en aquella situacion quiza, la oscuridad cubria ya la habitacion pero lograba reconocer en donde se encontraban sus labios

Se acerco un poco cerrando los ojos, ichimatsu solo lo miraba, cuando en el momento perfecto, sono el telefono, la atmosfera desaparecio y karamatsu se detuvo y solo miro a su alrededor buscando el interruptor de la luz mientras ichimatsu le levantaba y se maldecia mentalmente por lo que acababa de pasar, encendio la luz entre sonidos del telefono esperando ser contestado, fue rapidamente a atenderlo

Ichimatsu miro sus manos llenas de harina, teniendo una sensacion de vacio, su mundo se nublaba lentamente al pensar lo que estuvo apunto de hacer despues de unos minutos la voz de karamatsu lo llamo

 _Era una llamada para el_

Fue a atender lanzandole una mirada de irritacion de karamatsu, quien no entendio aquello, contesto el telefono y escucho una voz muy conocida para el... _era la voz de jyushimatsu?_

* * *

Fin del segundo capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios, pronto lo actualizare, en fin, hasta el proximo cap


	3. Capitulo 3

Era un dia de verano soleado, ichimatsu esperaba a jyushimatsu en un banco del parque, tenia una bolsa al lado con dos latas de gaseosa

Hacia mucho calor e ichimatsu detestaba en especial los dias como aquel pero jyushimatsu le habia citado en el parque, estaba debajo de la sombra de un arbol mientras veia a los niños jugando a lo lejos, el dia estaba tan caliente que empezo a sudar aunque no queria quitarse el sueter

Vio un gato que se acercaba al banco, parecia tener mucha sed, ichimatsu fue rapidamente a uno de las fuentres de agua y junto sus manos para poder tomar un poco y darle al gato, que parecia moribundo

El gato bebio de las manos de ichimatsu ¿Por que un gato casi moribundo estaba por ahi? en primera ¿por que estaba moribundo?

Vio el collar en su cuello, parecia tener una direccion escrita en el pero no podia distinguirla bien, despues de que bebio lo tomo en brazos y lo sento en su regazo, el animal estaba demasiado debil asi que no se resistio e ichimatsu tenia cierta practica para esas cosas

Despues de unos minutos, vio a una figura familiar acercarse a donde estaba

-Jyushimatsu!?- dijo para sus adentros

El chico de sudadera amarilla y overol celeste, se paro delante de el

-Ichimatsu-niisan- le llamo

Con la voz que ichimatsu recordaba perfectamente, con la que habia querido escuchar todo este tiempo, casi 1 año fue demasiado

Levanto la mirada para cruzarse con la de jyushimatsu, sonreia, su sonrisa era radiante, despues de un momento sintio como los brazos de su hermano menor lo estrechaban, ichimatsu correspondio al abrazo y cerro los ojos sintiendo el olor de jyushimatsu, olia a vainilla y frutilla

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Si- respondio mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte

Jyushimatsu interrumpio el abrazo, se sentaron en el banco, los dos sin decir nada, solo observaban la actividad en el parque

-Ahora trabajo en una planta electrica, soy electricista- respondio sonriendo

Ichimatsu saco una de las latas de gaseosa y se la entrego a jyushimatsu, era dr. pepper, volvio a poner el gato en su regazo

-acabo de encontrar este gato, estaba moribundo-

-tiene una placa- dijo jyushimatsu mientras la miraba -ah, es cerca de mi departamento-

 _¿jyushimatsu tambien estaba viviendo solo?_

-Podemos ir a devolverlo pero antes.. quiero alimentarlo, esta en mal estado- dijo ichimatsu

Asi caminaron hasta el mercado sin decir nada el uno al otro, realmente solo la compañia era lo mas importante, como antes de todo lo que habia pasado, antes de que choromatsu se fuera...

compraron algunas latas de comida, jyushimatsu pregunto varias veces a ichimatsu si queria algo de comida y este negaba siempre, despues decidieron ir a la residencia del dueño del gato

-Como supiste donde vivia ahora?- dijo ichimatsu mirando al suelo mientras caminaban

-Estaba buscandote- respondio jyushimatsu

 _¿Por que hasta ahora? pregunto ichimatsu para sus adentros, por que... habia tardado tantos meses en buscarle, simplemente acepto aquella respuesta por ahora_

-Como esta karamatsu-niisan?-

-ah, bien- respondio

-Es esa casa- lo detuvo cuando estuvieron delante, era un departamente de primer piso, jyushimatsu saco las llaves del edificio y entraron

Pronto estaras otra vez con tu familia- penso ichimatsu acariciando la cabeza del gato, aunque ya habia comido aun estaba debil y necesitaba mucha atencion, que esperaba que le dieran sus dueños

Una mujer de muy mal aspecto abrio -que quieren?- pregunto a los chicos parados en su puerta

-No me digan que vienen por lo de ayer? lo acepto devoluciones- dijo la mujer

Ninguno de los dos supo a lo que se referia

-No, nosotros encontramos a su gato- dijo jyushimatsu sonriendo

Ichimatsu lo descubrio de su sudadera mientras estaba dormido -esta un poco herido pero puede recuperarse con cuidados- dijo

-Ah!? ese gato, lo tire hace un mes, no lo quiero de vuelta, quitalo de mi vista- dijo mientras le daba un empujon al gato lo que hizo a ichimatsu caer hacia atras

-Ichimatsu-niisan- lo ayudo a levantarse mientras la mal educada mujer les cerraba la puerta en la cara

El gato cayo al lado de ichimatsu y su cabeza pego contra el suelo lo que lo hizo despertarse, ichimatsu vio esto y lo volvio a recoger en sus brazos aunque al principio el gato reacciono agresivo

-Agh, maldita gente- se quejo mientras tomaba al gato y trataba de tranquilizarlo

-Estas bien?-

-Si, solo me cai- respondio -pero no se donde dejare al gato si sus dueños no lo quieren, yo.. no puedo llevarlo a nuestro departamento, no dejan entrar animales-

 _Espera ¿desde cuando era "nuestro" departamento?_

-Digo.. el departamento de karamatsu

-Quieres entrar al mio? puedo tenerlo mientras-

Ichimatsu no tenia opcion, no podia ir a casa en esas condiciones, se habia ensuciado la ropa al caer y tenia que cuidar del gato ademas de que no podia llevarlo a casa

- _Esta bien_ -


	4. Capitulo 4

Jyushimatsu saco una lata de cafe helado de su refrigerador y se la entrego a ichimatsu, mientras los dos estaban sentados en el suelo

El departamento de jyushimatsu era muy pequeño pero le habia dicho que vivia solo, saco un poco de leche para el gato y la reaccion involuntaria de ichimatsu aparecio, sus orejas de gato al oler la leche, era una reaccion de su cuerpo que no podia evitar

-Ah, niisan, quieres leche?- dijo sacando un vaso para ichimatsu

-Si..- dijo mientras la tomaba

-Que haremos con el gato?-

Jyushimatsu miro la tapa metalica de su bebida y se sonrojo -Adoptarlo?- propuso

-Tendria que venir mas amenudo-

-Ichimatsu-niisan, puedes venir cuando quieras-

-Tengo alguien esperandome en casa- dijo mientras veia al gatito durmiendo

Derrepente alguien abrio la puerta de golpe haciendo que se escuchara hasta la planta de abajo, era una señora mayor que se veia muy malhumorada

-Eres tu otra vez jyushimatsu- casi grito

Jyushimatsu sonrio nerviosamente, se habia olvidado por completo de que ya se habia hecho noche

- _Ya me iba a_ \- lo interrumpio

-Ya te dije que a las 9pm se apagan todas las luces en el edificio, ademas eras muy ruidoso- dijo molesta, ya habia atrapado a jyushimatsu ocasiones anteriores jugando baseball a media noche

Cerro la puerta haciendo que un cuadro que estaba en el departamento de jyushimatsu se cayera pero el cuadro ya estaba antes de que el se mudara

Jyushimatsu apago las luces y ambos se fueron a dormir pero antes ichimatsu se cambio la ropa que tenia en el baño, jyushimatsu le dio unos shorts y una camisa amarilla de cuadros

Al parecer la idea de vivir solo no era tan glamorosa como se la planteo cuando aun era un pequeño niño, se tenian que hacer muchos recortes para que el presupuesto alcanzara a mantener la casa, jyushimatsu trabajaba muy duro y al parecer no podia permitirse muchos lujos ya que su departamento era muy pequeño y tenia que someterse a muchas reglas solo por tener un lugar donde vivir

Salio del baño a la oscuridad de la sala y vio a jyushimatsu en la cama que volteo a verlo y palmo un par de veces el lado vacio de su cama para que lo acompañara, ichimatsu se acosto a su lado

Ichimatsu se sonrojo un poco al ver la poca importancia que jyushimatsu le daba aquel acto intimo pero realmente jyushimatsu lo veia de otra forma, le gustaba compartir tiempo con ichimatsu

-Ichimatsu-niisan- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo, ichimatsu hizo lo mismo y sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad -Recuerdas como era antes de esto?-

-A que te refieres?- pregunto

-Antes de que nos separaramos-

Ichimatsu miro hacia otro lado manteniendo la posicion -si..- dejo salir casi inaudible

-Recuerdo que siempre soliamos alimentar gatos en el callejon y jugar baseball- dijo jyushimatsu mirando al techo

-Deberiamos de volver a hacerlo!- dijo sonriendo

- _Si_...- dijo ichimatsu que agradecia estar en la completa oscuridad ya que asi jyushimatsu no podia ver la sonrisa de idiota que tenia en la cara recordando esos momentos con el

-Ichimatsu-niisan- dijo volviendo a verlo y tomando su mano - _Te extraño_ -

Ichimatsu se congelo al sentir la piel de jyushimatsu en su mano y escuchar aquellas palabras, en esa situacion, ambos compartiendo la misma cama, antes lo habian hecho pero era con sus otros hermanos, se sonrojo a tal punto que no pudo evitar a que sus orejas de gato salieran

-Niisan no puede evitarlo- dijo acariciando su cabeza al notar lo que habia pasado, ichimatsu las bajo sonrojado viendo a jyushimatsu quien le regalaba una sonrisa sincera, a jyushiamtsu siempre le habia parecido adorable aquello mientras que otras personas podrian considerarlo raro

-Yo tambien te extraño- respondio

-Entonces estemos juntos mas tiempo- dijo abrazandolo, ichimatsu al principio se sorprendio pero despues le correspondio el abrazo

-No se.. tengo que ir a casa-

-Ichimatsu-niisan puede vivir conmigo- sonrio

 _Quisiera hacerlo enserio_...- dijo mentalmente mientras caia en el encanto de su sonrisa pero recordo que no podia irse de casa tan facilmente

* * *

Karamatsu habia preparado la comida favorita de ichimatsu, habia vuelto mas temprano de lo usual y le espero sentado en la mesa casi hasta la media noche, al llegar las 12am simplemente decidio apagar las luces y deshacerle de la cena que habia preparado, al parecer no llegaria hoy

 _Deberia de estar enojado, pero no, todo lo contrario, estaba preocupado pensando en donde se encontraria_

Se sento en el sillon donde solia dormir siempre, por decision propia, karamatsu tampoco le obligaria a hacer cosas que no quisiera hacer, miro una de sus camisas que estaba en el sillon, tenia un gato en el medio, karamatsu la tomo para lavarla aunque.. a decir verdad, extrañaba a ichimatsu aunque solo fuera una noche la que paso lejos de el, llevo la camisa a su cara y olio el dulce aroma que el cuerpo de ichimatsu habia dejado impregnado en la tela


	5. Capitulo 5

Ya era de mañana y la luz del sol brillaba muy fuerte atraves de la ventana haciendo que ichimatsu despertara al sentir el calor gradualmente en su piel, abrio los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarlos de nuevo a la luz del dia

Vio a su alrededor, estaba en la casa de jyushimatsu, no fue un sueño despues de todo, si estaba pasando, se quedo en su casa la noche anterior pero jyushimatsu, por alguna razon, no estaba, se movio un poco para levantarse y se dio cuenta de que la gata estaba acostada en su regazo, sonrio y le dio pequeñas caricias, la gata, quien se estaba costumbrando a las manos de ichimatsu no reacciono de mala manera, despues de unos minutos se levanto para ir al baño a lavarse la cara

Al entrar al baño de jyushimatsu, noto algo que no habia notado la noche anterior, en el lava manos habia un folleto sobre baseball, ichimatsu lo leyo despues de que termino con cuidado de no mojarlo

-Uno de los partidos de baseball mas importantes de este año se celebrara en el estadio akatsuka porfavor no deje de asistir a este gran evento- era el titulo, ichimatsu continuo leyendo, era obvio por que jyushimatsu lo tenia, de hecho, que recuerde jyushimatsu nunca habia ido a un partido de baseball

Escucho las llaves de la puerta y esta abrirse, salio para ver quien era y jyushimatsu lo vio con una sonrisa -Niisan, ya despertaste! traje el desayuno-

-ah, no tenias por que, ya me iba de todos modos- dijo mirando a la ventana

-Tan rapido?- pregunto jyushimatsu que cambio su expresion

-Si yo.. tengo que irme, quisiera quedarme- dijo mirando a la gata en la cama aun tenia heridas -Vendre a verla otro dia-

-antes...- dijo jyushimatsu poniendo las cosas que tenia en la mesa -Jyushimatsu niisan yo..- hizo una pausa un poco larga

- _Me preguntaba si podiamos ir al partido de baseball este fin de semana_ \- dijo

-Claro- Respondio el mayor viendolo con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio, ichimatsu-niisan?-dijo sonriendo

-Vendre por ti el sabado- dijo -Pero tengo que irme...-

Jyushimatsu asintio mientras ichimatsu se marchaba, en el fondo estaba feliz y emocionado de que ichimatsu haya aceptado su invitacion al partido de baseball y no sabia el motivo pero apesar de que podia invitar a alguien mas preferia que fuera ichimatsu

* * *

Ese dia karamatsu habia llegado tarde a su oficina, miro la foto de ichimatsu y el que tenia colgada en la pared y tambien una de el y todos sus hermanos, suspiro, al salir del trabajo iba a ir a buscarlo, probablemente estaria en la casa de jyushimatsu aunque no sabia donde era, tomo un poco de agua luego de seguir en su trabajo pero fue interrumpido por una de sus compañeras que pasaba por ahi

-B-buenos dias, karamatsu-kun- aludo timidamente la chica que era mayor que el

-Buenos dias, yui-san- le sonrio cortesmente

-Karamatsu-kun, te gustaria ir con nosotros despues del trabajo a beber?- pregunto la chica

Realmente era usual que despues del trabajo la gente de su oficina saliera a beber con los compañeros pero karamatsu no solia ir a esas juntas, aveces al salir de casa iba al super o directamente a casa ya que tenia un cargo mucho mas grande

-No puedo ir- dijo pensando en que iria a buscar a ichimatsu al salir

-Pero casi no sales con nosotros...- insistio la chica

-Realmente no.. bebo mucho- replico

-Y si vamos el fin de semana a tomar un helado?- propuso con una sonrisa

Karamatsu la vio impresionado, era la primera vez que era invitado a salir de aquella forma, yui era una chica de unos 25 años, tenia un cuerpo hermoso, era castaña y de ojos verdes, timida y callada durante el trabajo y no la conocia fuera de este, le impresiono mucho que le hiciera esa clase de invitacion

-Porfavor, me gustaria salir contigo, solo como compañeros si te sientes mas comodo asi-

Karamastu no queria negarle su invitacion a salir pero al mismo tiempo tampoco queria aceptarla por que no queria salir con nadie en ese momento su interes estaba fijado en otra persona

-Vamos, karamatsu, no le niegues la invitacion a una hermosa mujer como yui, esta muy interesada en ti, ella se esta esforzando mucho- dijo uno de sus compañeros quien pasaba por ahi en ese momento y era muy amigo de la chica

-C-callate- le dijo esta cerrando los ojos y sonrojandose mucho

-Bueno, ire- dijo sonriendo aunque lo hacia mas por satisfacer a la chica por lo que acababa de escuchar

-E-enserio?- dijo la chica muy roja

- _Si_ \- susurro el -Pero debo volver al trabajo ahora-

-C-claro! entonces nos veremos el fin de semana- dijo ella sonriendo

* * *

ichimatsu llego al departamento de regreso y cerro la puerta tras de si, tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar y al mismo tiempo no queria pensar en nada, habia vuelto a ver a jyushimatsu despues de tanto tiempo

Aun recordaba como eran los dias que pasaba en la casa de sus padres jugando con su hermano menor, en ese entonces eran muy unidos y por esta razon ichimatsu empezo a tener sentimientos por el mas profundos que de un simple hermano pero ahora esos sentimientos se esfumaban poco a poco, esta vez solo sentia un poco de nervios pero en general no sentia lo que habia llegado a sentir aquellos dias y tal vez eso estaba bien pero, por otra parte, habia estado pensando en karamatsu todo el tiempo que estuvo en casa de jyushimatsu, realmente no tenia nada importante que hacer, solo queria ver a karamatsu y era extraño... sentia la necesidad de volver a casa para verlo aunque solamente fuera pasar tiempo con el separados pero saber que estaba ahi

Karamatsu entro y dejo su chaqueta en el perchero, despues de casi 5 horas de haber salido de su trabajo, habia estado buscando la casa de jyushimatsu sin resultados pero se dio cuenta de que ichimatsu ya estaba ahi dormido en la sala como siempre y se desperto al escuchar la puerta

 _Karamatsu sonrio_

-Por que vienes tan tarde?- pregunto ichimatsu rascandose un ojo

-No sabia que habias vuelto-

-No te lo dije- dijo volviendose a recostar

Karamatsu suspiro, realmente desde que vivian juntos se preocupaba mas por su hermano menor que por el mismo pero ya era hora de dormir para el tambien asi que se disponia a ir a su habitacion cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de ichimatsu

-Oye- lo llamo el menor

-Si?-

-Puedes quedarte aqui hasta que me duerma?- dijo bastante apenado, tanto que nisiquiera lo vio a los ojos, tapandose con la cobija, karamatsu sonrio, aunque estaba cansado no le negaria aquella peticion y se sento al pie del sillon apoyando la espalda en la pared del mismo

- _Te extrañe_ \- pensaron los dos al unisono mientras compartian ese momento en la noche sin hablar, solo sabiendo que estaban los dos juntos

* * *

Nota Este fic tendra muchos capitulos, asi que desde ahora actualizare semanalmente o en el margen de lo posible, tambien si les interesa saber sobre yui es solo un oc que aparecera temporalmente, bueno, sin mas que decir, hasta la otra actualizacion


	6. Capitulo 6

Antes de todo, creo que debi decirlo antes pero tambien es un poco obvio, de igual forma lo volvere a remarcar, en este fic habra tanto ichijyushi como karaichi, quiero hacer un triangulo amoroso estrecho entre estas dos ships, si te disgusta alguna de estas parejas pido discrecion ya que podria molestarte el contenido de este fic y para aclarar, las dos me gustan por igual, en fin, sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Ya habia llegado el fin de semana e ichimatsu tenia una cita pendiente con su hermano menor asi que como habia dicho, fue a buscarlo a su casa, toco un par de veces y jyushimatsu salio con su sueter amarillo normalmente

-Buenos dias, ichimatsu-niisan!- dijo sonriendo

-ah, buenos dias, esperaste mucho?- Pregunto ichimatsu tratando de romper el silencio despues de del saludo de jyushimatsu

Jyushimatsu nego con la cabeza y volvio a entrar para buscar a la gata -Ya estamos listos-

-Espera, vas a llevarla?-

-Si, no deberia quedarse aqui sola- dijo jyushimatsu sin dejar de sonreir

-No creo que sea buena idea...-

Jyushimatsu la vio entre sus brazos y luego penso que seria dificil controlarla sin un collar asi que decidio que pasarian comprando un collar luego pero ahora la dejaria en su caja por que no queria que se escapara o algo asi

-Nos vamos?- pregunto ichimatsu con algo de prisa en su tono de voz

-Mmh? claro!- dijo jyushimatsu tomando a su hermano de la mano a lo que ichimatsu se sonrojo mucho y lo llevo hasta llegar al lugar donde entraron bastante rapido por que jyushimatsu habia comprado las entradas desde hace mucho

-Oye, ichimatsu-niisan- llamo el menor mientras se sentaban en dos lugares adelante para ver el partido

-Que pasa?- pregunto sin mucho interes

-Como la llamaremos?-

-Al gato?.. no soy bueno para los nombres, jyushimatsu- respondio

-Que tal.. vainilla- dijo mirando al mayor

-Vainilla?-

-Sip, como el helado de vainilla-

-Esta bien, de todos modos eres el que ese encarga mas de ella, tu deberias elegirlo.. es tuya- dijo ichimatsu mirando a otro lugar

-Es nuestra!- dijo jyushimatsu mientras ichimatsu trataba de esconder el leve rubor que se habia formado en sus mejillas

Deja de decir cosas asi- penso mentalmente

-ichimatsu-niisan-

-Que pasa?- volvio a preguntar

-Tengo hambre- apesar de que ahora eran mas independientes jyushimatsu se seguia sintiendo como un hermano menor sobreprotegido por ichimatsu cuando estaban juntos y era verdad que ichimatsu lo sobreprotegia

Ichimatsu por un momento ya que no veia que estuvieran vendiendo comida en ese lugar, lo que era raro, asi que la unica forma era salir

-Quieres helado, jyushimatsu?- pregunto

Jyushimatsu asintio muchas veces con la cabeza, ichimatsu se levanto a buscar arriba de las gradas algun puesto de comida pero no habia nada, de hecho ya empezaba a sentir un poco de hambre tambien volvio a buscar a jyushimatsu para salir por algo de comer, igual ya no faltaba mucho para que el juego acabara

Caminaron un par de cuadras, ichimatsu conocia un lugar donde vendian postres y helados donde habia ido antes con karamatsu, se sonrojo al pensar en eso ¿Por que se estaba sonrojando al pensar en karamatsu? miro hacia un lado sonrojandose, jyushimatsu caminaba junto a el

-Pasa algo, ichimatsu-niisan?- pregunto

-No, jyushimatsu- dijo tomandolo de la mano y entrando

 _Ichimatsu sintio que el corazon le dio un vuelco al entrar y ver a karamatsu sentado en una de las mesas tomando helado con una mujer, le apreto la mano a jyushimatsu, ¿Quien era aquella mujer? ¿Karamatsu estaba saliendo con alguien? se formo en su rostro una expresion de asombro pero muy dentro de ese asombro habia un poco de dolor, volteo a ver a jyushimatsu que tambien veia con algo de asombro la escena_

-Oi, jyushimatsu- llamo en voz baja - _Salgamos_ \- y lo tomo mas fuerte para que salieran

Ambos salieron, jyushimatsu sin saber exactamente por que, pero ichimatsu habia visto a karamatsu de espaldas con una chica, se escondieron en un callejon cerca de ahi, lo cual era extraño por que no estaban siendo perseguidos por nadie pero ichimatsu tenia reacciones raras aveces

-Pasa algo niisan?- pregunto jyushimatsu mirandolo

Ichimatsu penso por un momento lo que habian visto sus ojos, se sentia... mal? ¿Se habia sentido mal por lo que habia visto? quiza si, y no solo mal, se sentia muy mal, miro al suelo y jyushimatsu se dio cuenta rapidamente de su cambio de actitud

-Jyushimatsu...- dijo con mirada triste -enrealidad..- iba a confesarle a jyushimatsu algo por que era la persona mas cercana a el pero de cierta forma no sabia como hacerlo ni como jyushimatsu lo tomaria pero era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento -Creo que me enamore de alguien..- dijo simplemente

Jyushimatsu solo le miro mientras seguia hablando -Creo que.. es de karamatu de quien me enamore- dijo, desvio la mirada por que no queria ver la mirada de desaprobacion de jyushimatsu pero no consiguio eso, si no lo contrario, jyushimatsu sonrio pero no como siempre, era una sonrisa triste

- _Te entiendo, niisan_ \- dijo sonriendole, ichimatsu se quedo helado ante aquella extraña reaccion de jyushimatsu


	7. Capitulo 7

-Me la pase muy bien, hoy, deberiamos salir de nuevo- dijo la chica despidiendose de karamatsu

-Yui, espera- dijo este mirandola seriamente, lo que hizo que la chica se volteara de nuevo -Creo que no puedo salir mas contigo, tengo que ser sincero- dijo desviando la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos de ella -Solo sali contigo para que estuvieras feliz pero.. no quiero seguir saliendo-

La chica lo miro -¿Por que? Te gusta alguien mas?- pregunto con mirada triste

Karamatsu solo afirmo con la cabeza y la miro pero ella se volteo para que a karamatsu no pudiera consolarla o volver a decirle que si a otra de sus citas solamente por que era muy debil

-Aunque probablemente esa persona no me corresponda- dijo mirando la ventana de su apartamento

-Ya veo...- dijo mirando a la direccion contraria -Esa persona.. tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como tu- dijo retirandose

-Espera- dijo karamatsu pero ya chica se pero

-Porfavor, karamatsu-kun, no seas tan amable o no podre fingir que me doy por vencida contigo- dijo sin mirarlo

Karamatsu decidio no ir tras ella y obedecer sus palabras, entro a su departamento esperando encontrar a ichimatsu pero este aun no llegaba

* * *

Ichimatsu y jyushimatsu seguian en el callejon oscuro, la tarde estaba cayendo e ichimatsu no se sentia nada bien asi que jyushimatu lo arrastro hasta un bar donde tal vez podria calmarlo

despues de unas copas ichimatsu empezo a sentirse mareado, ya no le importaba si jyushimatsu sabia todo lo que sentia por karamatsu de hecho hasta se atrevio a decirle lo que una vez sintio por el

-Oye jyushimatsu...- dijo recargandose en la mesa

-Dime- respondio con las mejillas ruborizadas por el alcohol, ichimatsu daba circulos con un dedo en el vaso de cristal

- _Siempre me gustaste_ \- dijo mirando al frente por que ambos estaban sentandos al mismo lado -Cuando saliamos a jugar o a ver a los gatos.. siempre que te sentia cerca de mi, queria...- se detuvo y se saco la capucha del sueter y bebio un poco mas

Jyushimatsu trago saliva mientras sentia como tenia una ereccion al ver a ichimatsu en ese estado con las mejillas enrojecidas

-Ichimatsu-niisan, yo...- dijo mientras trataba de esconder su evidente ereccion pero aun no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para ceder al contrario de ichimatsu

-Tu tambien me gustas- le confeso -Pero estas ebrio- derrepente sintio que la mano de ichimatsu en su menton y le dio un beso inesperado en los labios, era el primer beso de ambos, jyushimatsu solo cerro los ojos sintiendo el olor a alcohol que traia ichi en la boca, estaba un poco amargo ya que habia bebido mucho

Jyushimatsu le tomo de los hombros -Ichimatsu-niisan, no podemos hacer esto- dijo apartandolo -Solo lo dices por que estas ebrio-

Ichimatsu fruncio el ceño con la mirada cansada -Como lo sabes? yo te amo..- dijo acercandose mas a el jyushimatsu solo miro hacia otro lado mientras compartian otro beso

- _Por que cuando estabas sobrio dijiste que_ \- dijo entre besos, separo a ichimatsu con un hilo de saliva entre los labios de ambos - _Te gusta karamatsu-niisan, no yo_ \- dijo mirandolo aunque deseaba aquello no queria compartir un momento tan intimo con el por que solo iba a ilusionarse y estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para darse cuenta

Ichimatsu lo tomo de las mejillas mientras el menor seguia hablando -Solo estas borracho, niisan-

-Solo... siempre quise hacer esto contigo- dijo volviendo a sus labios, esta vez duro un poco mas, ichimatsu tomo a jyushi de la cintura y lo sento arriba de el

-P-pero estamos en un bar- dijo sonrojandose

-Estamos lejos de las demas mesas- respondio ichimatsu

-P-pero- dijo mientras veia en la cara de ichimatsu una mirada lasciva tambien sintio entre sus muslos que ya estaba duro pero el aun no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

Sintio como ichimatsu bajaba su short hasta las rodillas, seguramente en sus 5 sentidos no seria capaz de hacer algo asi pero ya tenia varias copas encima, despues le bajo la ropa interior haciendo que jyushimatsu se sonrojara como un tomate, claro que antes se habian visto asi, solian bañarse juntos pero nunca asi, aquella situacion era totalmente diferente

Tampoco es como si jyushimatsu no lo deseara, pero no en aquella situacion, jamas penso que su primera vez seria asi, tampoco penso que lo haria con ichimatsu, era como un sueño hecho realidad pero de una forma muy retorcida a como lo habia querido

Ichimatsu metio uno de sus dedos en el interior de jyushimatsu con lanzandole una mirada llena de lujuria

Jyushimatsu gimio un poco al sentir el dedo de ichimatsu entrando -Pueden vernos- ichimatsu lo tomo de la cintura, con la mano que tenia libre, y recargo la cabeza en su espalda mientras movia su dedo y metia uno mas -Quedate quieto-

- _Si finges que solo estas sentado arriba de mi nadie lo notara_ \- sonrio, jyushimatsu siguio moriendo sus dientes fuertemente para tratar de no gemir

-J _yushimatsu.._ \- escucho la voz cortante de ichimatsu pero este no se movio de su posicion

-Si..?- pregunto con dificultas

-Que sientes por mi?- dijo mientras lo apretaba mas a el

- _aah..._ \- dejo salir un gemido mientras ichimatsu sacaba sus dedos de adentro de jyushimatsu - _t-te amo, niisan_ \- dijo mirando la pared frente a ellos

-Cuando estabamos juntos aveces queria besarte- dijo, despues sintio como ichimatsu se desabrocho el pantalon y se bajo un poco la ropa interior, frotando su pene contra la entrada de jyushimatsu

ichimatsu cerro los ojos mientras hacia esto excitando aun mas a jyushi pero no tenia intencion de hacerselo, almenos no en el bar, sintio un mareo muy fuerte, tenia que tomar mas para ser capaz de hacer eso por que, apesar de que las palabras de jyushimatsu lo calmaban aun se sentia muy roto por dentro por lo que habia pasado en el restaurante

Metio su pene dentro de jyushimatsu lo que le hizo a este contraerse al principio pero poco a poco cedio mientras ichimatsu pensaba en su propio placer, jyushimatsu dejo que lo hiciera, apesar de todo lo amaba

Ichimatsu lo abrazo mientras lo embestia tratando de no hacerlo evidente, jyushimatsu cerro los ojos, el chico de cabello despeinado metio sus manos en la sudadera del menor y empezo a acariciar su torzo

-Ah, jyushimatsu, eres muy suave- confeso sonrojado -Por dentro y por fuera- beso su cuello mientras jyushimatsu reia con dificultad, los labios de ichimatsu en su cuello le daban muchas cosquillas mientras sentia como el miembro de ichimatsu entraba y salia

-Aah.. ichimatsu-niisan, me excita hacer esto contigo- puso sus manos sobre la mesa mientras era embestido por el mayor hasta que ichimatsu no aguanto mas y se vino adentro de el

-Te amo mucho, niisan- jyushimatsu escondio su rostro entre las mangas de su sueter para que no viera su cara enrojecida

-Yo tambien _te amaba_ \- dijo ichimatsu mirando hacia otro lado mientras jyushimatsu sentia como esas palabras como puñaladas en su corazon

-Lo siento, no debi- pero fue interrumpido por el menor

-No importa, niisan, lo se- dijo mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

-Esta bien que hagamos esto?- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con ambos brazos, jyushimatsu nego con la cabeza - _No deberiamos_ \- respondio sintio como su espalda se empezaba a mojar por los sollozos del mayor

-I-ichimatsu-niisan, no llores!- dijo aunque no se movio de como estaba -No quiero que llores!-

-Perdoname, jyushimatsu- dijo -Solo puedo ser sincero contigo-

Jyushimatsu nego con la cabeza llorando -No te disculpes, niisan, siempre estare aqui para ti-

 _Aunque amara a karamatsu_


	8. Capitulo 8

Ichimatsu llego sintiendose muy mal a casa, muy ebrio, karamatsu se encargo de el toda la noche, se veia y estaba en pesimo estado, al dia siguiente karamatsu tenia el dia libre asi que se quedo en casa cuidando a ichimatsu que estaba muriendoen fiebre

Karamatsu lo acosto en su cama y este no protesto ya que estaba medio inconciente y solo deliraba un poco, karamatsu le llevo una sopa caliente y se quedo sentado al lado de la cama esperando

Lentamente el chico de cabello despeinado abrio los ojos con la vista nublada y sintio un malestar muy fuerte

-Ichimatsu..- dijo al verlo reaccionar -Necesitas algo?-

este nego con la cabeza, karamatsu tomo otro pañuelo y lo mojo un poco para luego ponerlo en la frente de ichimatsu

Realmente no era momento para preguntarle por que habia llegado en tal mal estado nisiquiera le importaba realmente, lo mas importante para el era que ichimatsu estuviera bien en ese momento ya que poco o nada cuestionaba las decisiones de su hermano menor

Ichimatsu miro a al chico de sudadera azul, tenia una clara expresion de preocupacion en su rostro

-Karamatsu-niisan- sonrio, lo que hizo que karamatsu se sonrojada, era de las unicas veces que sonreia para el, tomoa la cuchara con un poco de sopa que le habia preparado y empezo a darsela, ichimatsu comio sin quejarse

-Gracias por cuidarme, karamatsu-niisan- dijo con una sonrisa sincera, karamatsu arqueo una ceja, no era un comportamiento propio de ichimatsu pero quiza tenia la temperatura muy alta y no reaccionaba como normalmente lo hacia

-he.. no te preocupes, estoy para eso- dijo, enseguida ichimatsu se desmayo y casi cae de la cama pero karamatsu lo detuvo, tenia la piel muy palida, sin duda no lo hizo en sus cinco sentidos pero almenos habia podido ver una vez mas como le regalo una sonrisa sincera

volvio a acostarlo en la cama y puso otro pañuelo sobre su frente, ichimatsu en ese estado tan debil e inofensivo se veia tan hermoso.. sintio la necesidad de protegerlo pero tambien..

Se mordio los labios ante aquellos pensamientos, no podia, seguramente ichimatsu siempre lo habia visto como un hermano y es mas, lo odiaba pero quiza en el fondo estaba agradecido por lo que hacia por el

Se acerco a su cara y quito con la mano el flecho de su frente mientras dormia, para darle un pequeño beso

- _Buenas noches_ \- susurro


	9. Capitulo 9

Habia pasado 1 semana desde ese dia, ichimatsu estaba mas extraño de lo normal y karamatsu lo noto, no le dirigio la palabra en tanto tiempo y ya estaba empezando a preocuparse pero ese dia irian a hacer la lavanderia ya el unico lugar con lavadoras era el cuarto del sotano del complejo de departamentos pero el lugar era tan grande que parecia una tienda independiente

Karamatsu estaba poniendo su ropa en una bolsa y escucho tocar la puerta repetidas veces, fue a abrir y encontro a totty con su bolso

-Hola brother, es un placer tenerte aqui de nue- le saludo pero fue interrumpido por todomatsu que entro empujando su cara

-Es suficiente, no vine a soportar eso- dijo con el ceño fruncido -Bueno, ya nos vamos?

-heh.. claro, brother- dijo poniendose los lentes y todomatsu inmediatamente se los quito

-Que diablos haces?, es un dia nublado y solamente iremos a la lavanderia- dijo y despues los puso en la mesa

-Perdon, my brother, si te molesta no los usare- todomatsu vio alrededor, el deparamento donde vivia karamatsu era mas grande y agradable que el suyo, hasta tenia un sistema de aire acondicionado, hizo puchero, claro que, karamatsu tenia un mejor trabajo y totty solo habia salido de casa sin mucha anticipacion

Todomatsu vivia en el mismo edificio que karamatsu pero muchos pisos arriba y entre mas pisos lejos del suelo fuera la habitacion, era mas barata y por lo tanto, menos grande y sin servicios con los que las de los primeros pisos contaban, totty siempre iba a hacer la lavanderia con karamatsu ya que el lugar donde quedaba era muy oscuro y grande y temia ir solo

Ichimatsu salio de una de las habitaciones y vio a totty de arriba a bajo sin mucho interes

-Nos vamos ya? necesito hacer esto rapido- dijo

-Claro- dijo tomando sus llaves y los tres salieron al ascensor, en el camino ichimatsu permanecio en silencio y todomatsu veia su celular hablandole a karamatsu de vez en cuando

Karamatsu veia a de reojo al de cabello despeinado, solo permanecia alli en silencio como si solo su cuerpo estuviera presente pero su mente estuviera completamente perdida, queria saber que era lo que le aquejaba pero conociendo a ichimatsu no lo diria, era muy cerrado en cuando a sus sentimientos y por mas que le insistiera, lo iba a decirle que le pasaba

Al llegar, totty fue el primero que entro, estaba completamente vacio, algo muy raro para ser domingo, saco toda su ropa para meterla junto con karamatsu

-Ah, mm.. no hay detergente- dijo mirando la caja vacia -No trajiste detergente, niisan?- dijo mirando a karamatsu

-No he comprado- respondio

-Esto esta muy vacio para ser domingo.. creo que yo ire a comprar un poco, me da escalofrios estar aqui por mucho tiempo- dijo subiendo las escaleras

-Ve con cuidado- karamatsu miro a una de las sillas donde estaba ichimatsu, era una oportunidad para preguntarle que era lo que pasaba aunque sabia que iba a ser rechazado

-Ichimatsu..- le llamo, ichimatsu subio la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, parado frente a el, no tenia ganas de hablar y lo denotaba en su mirada

-Que?- dijo con cierta irritacion clara en su voz

-¿Por que me has estado evitando todos estos dias?- ichimatsu miro hacia otro lado -por que ahora esa pregunta- aunque claro que podia decirle simplemente "callate" o "dejame en paz"

Le devolvio la mirada y sonrio, cosa que karamatsu no se espero, estaba a punto de decir alguna frase sarcastica pero en cuestion de segundos todo quedo a oscuras, todas las luces del cuarto habian fallado y ahora todo estaba tan oscuro que no podia ver a ichimatsu

Karamatsu parpadeo un poco -Que es esto? ¿se fue la luz?- dijo mirando al techo

ichimatsu suspiro, almenos se habria librado de una explicacion, o eso creia...

-Buscare una luz, quedate aqui- dijo karamatsu empezando a caminar poniendo sus manos frente a el para ver hacia donde iba, lo cual era dificil ya que no habia estado suficientes veces en ese lugar como para reconocer por donde iba

-Espera- ichimatsu lo detuvo tomandolo de la camisa por detras

-Que pasa?- karamatsu iba a voltear para ir a su direcion pero resbalo por que el piso estaba mojado entre la distacia que lo separaba de ichimatsu y ambos cayeron al piso, karamatsu detuvo el impacto de la caida de ichimatsu aunque el si se lastimo al caer

-aah..- se quejo mientras abrio los ojos y sintio el cuerpo de ichimatsu sobre el suyo -Estas bien?-

Ichimatsu se habia quedado paralizado y no lo habia notado hasta despues pero estaba muy aferrado a karamatsu, como un gato cuando se acerca al agua

-Estas bien?- repitio sosteniendolo de los hombros

-Si..- dejo salir casi en un susurro ichimatsu, karamatsu levanto la mano para buscar la cara de ichimatsu en la oscuridad, aunque este se dejo tocar, cosa que no siempre pasaba, normalmente cuando karamatsu le tocaba o se acercaba mucho reaccionaba como un gato quisquilloso pero en aquel momento aun seguia impactado y muy nervioso por estar sobre karamatsu

-Oigan.. encontre- dijo todomatsu abriendo la puerta dandose cuenta de que ichimatsu estaba sobre karamatsu

La luz de la puerta ilumino un poco el cuarto dejando a todomatsu ver aquella escena, karamatsu volteo rapidamente -eeh, brother, n-no es..-

Todomatsu se quedo mirando mientras karamatsu tomaba a ichimatsu, este reacciono y se levanto rapidamente

-Brother.. esto.. solo nos caimos por que la luz se fue- dijo mirando la cara de todomatsu, se estaba aguantando un poco la risa, claro que en ningun momento habia mal pensado pero le parecia gracioso que a sus hermanos mayores aun les ocurrieran aquellos accidentes de niños pequeños

-Claro, claro, ire por una lampara- dijo

-Yo.. te acompaño- dijo ichimatsu sacudiendose el polvo del pantalon, sorprendio mucho a karamatsu muy confundido por lo que habia pasado, _que era lo que iba a decirle?_


	10. Capitulo 10

Estaban caminando hacia una tienda para comprar un poco de detergente cuando se pararon por que totty queria comprar una nieve

-Ah, espera, ichimatsu-niisan, comprare una de piña- dijo mientras se paraba en el puesto

Era un clima muy pesado para comer algo helado por que el cielo estaba oscuro y parecia que venia una tormenta

-Quieres una?- pregunto sacandolo de sus pensamientos, a lo que ichimatsu nego con la cabeza, aun seguia con dolor de cabeza aunque se habia recuperado pero aun no del todo, estornudo dejando notar que habia estado enfermo dias atras

-mmh, tu tambien estas enfermo?- dijo comiendo su nieve, ichimatsu solo miro a otro lado sin interes -igual de jyushimatsu-niisan-

-Que?- dejo salir sin pensarlo dos veces

-Que de que?- pregunto, la mirada de ichimatsu habia cambiado a una de intriga -Jyushimatsu-niisan? el ha estado muy enfermo, tanto que no ha ido a trabajar estos dias-

-Que?-

todomatsu vio la expresion de preocupacion en el rostro de ichimatsu al escuchar esto y se detuvo y suspiro -aah, niisan, el me llamo- hizo una pausa -El estaba muy mal ese dia, asi que tuve que ir a verle se veia bastante deprimido pero tambien enfermo, asi que me quede ese fin de semana en su casa para cuidarlo pero tengo un trabajo sabes, no puedo estar con el siempre-

Ichimatsu se sorprendio al escuchar esto y en parte se sentia culpable, por que jyushimatsu no lo llamo a el? corrio al lado contrario de donde iban

-Ah? a donde vas?- le grito todomatsu

-Solo dile a karamatsu que no llegare hoy-

-PERO- grito pero a iba muy lejos como para que pudiera escucharlo

* * *

De vuelta en la lavanderia karamatsu estaba sentado en una de las sillas con sus audifonos puestos cuando entre totty con una paleta de piña en su boca y el detergente en sus manos, estornudo al abrir la puerta

-Ah, brother, estas bien?- dijo quitandose los auriculares

-Si- dijo poniendo el detergente en la lavadora

-Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto

-No... de hecho, karamatsu-niisan- dijo cerrando la maquina y poniendo a trabajarla

-Si?-

Todomatsu se sonrojo y penso muy bien lo que iba a decir en ese momento, solo estaban ellos dos solos, era una buena oportunidad para decirle a karamatsu algo que no podia compartir con nadie mas, penso en decirle a choromatsu pero el vivia muy lejos y la verdad karamatsu era el unico si no el que mas iba a comprenderlo o dar una opinion no idiota al tema

-Karamatsu niisan, yo- se detuvo para voltear, sorpresivamente karamatsu lo escuchaba atentamente

-Mmh? que pasa brother?-

-Yo estoy saliendo con alguien y..

Karamatsu se sorprendio al escuchar eso -enhorabuena- dijo dandole una sonrisa sincera

-No es solamente eso- dijo mirando apenado apretando los puños -ella esta embarazada- dijo mirando al tejado

Karamatsu se quedo casi paralizado al escuchar eso, no era facil escuchar esa noticia a primeras, sintio como si el fuera el que estaba en aquella situacion

-T-totty- le llamo, todomatsu levanto la mirada al sentir la mano sobre el hombro de karamatsu, una lagrima casi salia de sus ojos

Karamatsu no pudo evitar sonreir un poco, realmente nunca se espero eso pero estaba sinceramente feliz

-Siempre tendras mi apoyo-

-He estado tratando de olvidarlo y actuar normal pero... no puedo dejar de pensar en esto y nisiquiera- penso antes de decirlo

-Nisiquiera?-

Todomatsu suspiro -Paso en una borrachera- confeso, karamatsu se estaba eso menos que la noticia que recibio hace unos minutos, todomatsu saco de su billetera una foto y se la dio al mayor

Karamatsu se quedo otra vez congelado al ver la foto, era todomatsu con una cara muy familiar y no dudo en pensar que aquella chica con el en la foto era la madre del bebe de todomatsu

* * *

 **Agh, tarde mucho, no? ya se que este cap esta wtf pero realmente me gusta a todomatsu x hetero (xD) y pues lo meto en este fic, veo al pequeño totty como un niño que tiene que aprender a ser un hombre a fuerza y eso se me hace adorable ;w; bueno, me alejo del tema del fic que es karaichijyushi(? pero en los proximos caps habra mas de eso**


End file.
